CEMBURU
by monggu kai
Summary: "Jangan terlalu perhatian pada ku Kris. Aku hanyalah mantan mu yang tak perlu kau urusi lagi gerak-gerik nya..." chap 2 is out! KRISKAI...KRISKAI...KRISKAI...
1. Chapter 1

**CEMBURU**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

Kris masih terdiam di dalam mobilnya di parkiran kampus. Ia sungguh malas sebenarnya datang kuliah apalagi harus berjumpa dengan pria bernama Kim Jongin itu di kelas. Tapi tidak mungkin ia terus membolos kuliah apalagi karena orang yang sudah membuat hari-harinya kacau belakangan ini. Tidak….hidupnya harus tetap berjalan walaupun tanpa Kim Jongin pikirnya.

Kris membulatkan tekadnya untuk melupakan Kim Jongin/Kai itu dan berpura-pura tegar dan acuh saja di depan pria itu apabila bertemu nanti.

Ruangan kelas begitu ribut saat Kris memasuki nya. Dilihat teman-temannya sedang bercanda ria dan sibuk mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Hey Kris…kemarilah cepat"

Lay memanggilnya, Kris segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan duduk di kursi kosong di samping Lay. Dilihatnya Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga berhenti bercerita karena kedatangan Kris.

Pasti mereka ingin menanyakan kabar itu pikir Kris

"Kris…apakah kau benar-benar sudah putus dari Jongin ?" tanya Luhan tak sabaran

"Kenapa kau putus darinya? apakah Kai selingkuh di belakang mu?" Baekhyun pun ikut bertanya.

"Baguslah kalau Jongin putus dari mu Kris, Jongin benar-benar tak cocok dengan mu. Tapi cocoknya dengan ku" jawab Sehun pede

Semua orang menatapnya tajam, termasuk Kris.

"Hahahaha…aku bercanda!" kata Sehun gugup

Kris mendesah keras karena teman-temannya. Malas saja harus menceritakan kisah menyakitkannya.

"Ya…aku putus dari Jongin. Kami sering bertengkar belakangan ini. Menurut ku kami sudah tidak cocok lagi, aku dan Jongin ternyata memiliki banyak perbedaan dan sulit mencari solusi masalah kami, jadi kami putus"

"Apa kau tak menyesal memutuskan Jongin, Kris ? tanya Baekhyun

Kris tampak tak suka mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Heh…menyesal? tidak sama sekali!"

"Pasti penyesalan selalu ada Kris, kau saja belum menyadarinya. Setahu ku kau sangat menyukai Jongin"

"Kalian lihat lah…aku yakin Jongin yang menyesal karena putus dari ku. Apa kalian lupa, aku ini pria idaman di kampus kita sebelum pacaran dengan Jongin. Aku mudah mendapatkan yang seperti Jongin bahkan yang jauh lebih manis dan seksi darinya"

"Apa kau juga lupa kalau Jongin juga populer di kampus ini. Tentu saja kau pasti tahu kalau ia diincar banyak orang sebelum jadi kekasih mu"

"Jongdae…kau seharusnya menghiburku bukan mengejek ku. Apa bagus nya Jongin itu…aku menyesal punya pacar hitam jelek dan cerewet seperti Kim Jongin. Aku sebenarnya suka dengan orang yang imut dan Jongin sungguh tidak ada imut-imutnya selama kami pacaran asal kalian tahu"

"Benarkah? kenapa kau tidak memutuskan ku saja cepat-cepat dulu kalau kau tahu aku bukan pria imut ?"

Kim Jongin sudah berdiri di samping orang-orang yang membicarakannya dan sambil bertampang jutek.

Kris jadi merutuki mulutnya tadi yang asal ceplos, tanpa menyadari bagaimana kalau Jongin marah karena perkataannya. Teman-teman Kris juga terdiam tak ada yang yang berusaha membantunya.

Tapi bodoh amat tentang perasaan Jongin, mereka kan sudah putus jadi Kris tidak peduli lagi.

"Aku memang ingin sekali memutuskan mu, tapi aku kasihan padamu. Karena pria hitam gosong seperti mu pasti tidak ada yang mau, jadi aku terpaksa tetap bersamamu"

Hahahahaha…hahahaahaha….

Teman-teman Kris tertawa karena perkataan lucu Kris.

Jongin yang mendengarnya jadi makin marah.

"Kau akan menyesal karena menghina ku Kris…."

"Tidak…aku tidak pernah menyesali keputusan ku, termasuk keputusan memutuskan mu. Kau lihat besok-besok aku pasti punya pacar cantik dan imut dibanding dirimu"

"Terserah !"

Jongin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kris.

_KRISKAI_

"Aku baru tahu Kris, kalau Kau dan Jongin itu sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Pantas saja kalian dulu sering bertengkar dan putus nyambung saat menjalin hubungan" kata Lay

"Aku juga yakin satu minggu lagi saat Kris berulang tahun Kai akan kembali ke pangkuan Kris"

"Tidak….ini sudah final kawan. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan si hitam itu. Aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi"

Mereka sedang makan di kantin kampus sekarang, dan Kris masih jengah karena teman-temannya masih membicarakan Jongin. Pacaran selama 2 tahun dengan Jongin mungkin membuat teman-temannya berfikir Kris cinta mati pada jongin. Cih….tidak. Bahkan rasa cinta nya pada Jongin tak berbekas sekarang.

Kris membeli minuman kaleng untuk teman-temannya, saat akan kembali ke meja mereka ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ouh…..minuman ku jatuh" jawabnya

"Ah….mianhe..mianhe…aku tak sengaja menabrak mu" jawab orang yang ditabrak Kris tadi

Kris mengambil cola kaleng yang jatuh itu dan melihat siapa yang menabraknya. Ia melihat pria imut yang lebih pendek darinya berwajah khawatir karena insiden tabrakan kecil mereka itu.

"Aku seharusnya yang meminta maaf, aku tidak hati-hati tadi. Apakah kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Euhmmm ya….aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" jawabnya

Kris menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum tampan. Sepertinya Kris berhasil menggoda pria itu, karena Kris dengan jelas bisa melihat wajah malu pria tadi.

Menyenangkan juga, pikir Kris.

"Wuhuuu….huuuuuuu"

Teman-teman Kris bersorak menyambut Kris saat kembali ke meja mereka.

"Siapa pria imut yang ku tabrak tadi Sehun…?"

"Dia Kim Minseok…nama panggilannya Xiumin"

"Jangan bilang kau mengincarnya Kris…" jawab Lay

"Sepertinya iya….kan sudah ku bilang, aku suka pria imut. Dia akan jadi target ku selanjutnya" Kris tersenyum senang.

"Kau akan malu dengan Jongin kalau kau pacaran dengannya Kris" Sehun menimpali dengan tenang.

Semua orang di meja mereka bingung dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun ah ?" Luhan angkat bicara menanyakan pernyataan absurd Sehun tadi.

"Entah lah..aku hanya punya feeling begitu"

"Tidak akan…malah Jongin akan iri dan sakit hati karena aku mendapatkan pria yang sangat imut seperti Xiumin. Jongin selalu tidak suka aku menyebut orang lain imut didepannya. Jadi aku sangat yakin kalau ia akan marah melihat aku cepat mendapatkan penggantinya yang lebih dari dirinya"

Teman-teman Kris sekarang jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya Kris benar-benar menyukai Xiumin atau hanya ingin membuat cemburu seorang Kim jongin?

_KRISKAI_

Kris tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia benar-benar serius mengincar Xiumin untuk dijadikan pacarnya. Baru 5 hari ia mendekati Xiumin, mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Berita resmi pacaran mereka tentu saja sudah sampai ke telinga seorang Kim Jongin. Apalagi Jongin adalah teman seangkatan Kris dan sering kuliah di ruangan yang sama. Jadi obrolan teman-teman tentang perangai Kris cepat sampai ke telinganya.

Saat ini saja, Suho, Chanyeol dan Tao sedang menatap iba ke arahnya.

Kai sungguh tidak suka dikasihani, apalagi karena hal sepele seperti masalah Kris.

"Sudahlah…sungguh aku baik-baik saja. Kalian ini berlebihan sekali, kalian pikir aku sakit hati dan akan menangis tersedu-sedu karena hubungan mereka?"

"Aku tahu perasaan mu Kai…aku siap memberikan pundakku kalau kau ingin menangis sekarang" kata Chanyeol

"Bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang Kai ah…apa kau cemburu terhadap Kris?" Suho bertanya lembut padanya

"Aku tidak sedih maupun marah. Aku biasa-biasa saja. Pertanyaan kalian itu sudah banyak yang menanyakannya saat aku baru tiba di kampus. Jadi aku bosan"

"Apa kau tidak kecewa Kris dengan cepat melupakan mu ?" Tao kini angkat bicara

"Tidak…terserah dia saja. Itu hidupnya. Kami sudah putus, jadi aku tidak berhak mencampuri lagi urusannya. Terserah dia mau pacaran dengan siapa"

"Jadi, apakah kau akan datang nanti malam ke pesta ulang tahun mantan kekasih mu itu ? kita semua satu angkatan kan diundangnya tadi"

Tao, Chanyeol, dan Suho menatap serius Kai yang sedang berfikir keras tentang undangan ulang tahun Kris.

"Sebagai mantannya, pasti orang-orang akan mengasihani dan mengejekku di pesta itu nanti"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu Kai" kata Suho

Kini, mereka berempat terdiam memikirkan rencana untuk nanti malam.

"Tapi, kalau aku tidak datang mereka juga akan lebih mengasihani ku di kampus esok harinya karena mereka pikir aku menderita putus dari Kris. Aku jadi bingung sendiri kalau mengikuti pandangan orang-orang" Kai mendengus keras sekarang.

"Jadi bagaimana? haruskah aku mencarikan partner tampan untuk mu malam ini agar mereka tidak mengejek mu Jongin ?" Tao menawarkan ide yang cukup brilian.

"Itu ide bagus Tao"

Suho dan Chanyeol berhigh five ria mendengar ide itu

"Tidak perlu…aku tidak perlu membuat sandiwara murahan untuk menghadapi Kris nanti malam. Chanyeol…tolong jemput aku di rumah ya nanti malam"

Kai menyuruh Chanyeol jadi partner nya nanti malam.

"Baik lah Kai ah…kami bertiga akan datang menjemput mu. Akan kita hadapi bersama mantan kekasih mu yang brengsek itu bersama"

"Ya benar…dia ternyata tipe pria brengsek rupanya, mudah sekali dia melupakan mu" Tao geram sekali dengan Kris sekarang.

"Hahaahha….justru karena Kris sulit melupakan ku, jadi ia bertingkah kekanakan seperti ini. Kita lihat saja sampai mana ia bisa melawan ku"

"Apa maksud mu Kai?" Suho bingung karena perkataan Kai yang tidak di mengertinya.

"Tidak….lupakan. Ayo kita pulang..sudah sore nih"

Kai semangat sendiri mengajak mereka bertiga pulang dan mempersiapkan diri untuk nanti malam ke ultah tuan muda Kris Wu.

_KRISKAI_

Benar saja tebakan Kai. Baru saja ia sampai di pintu masuk Club tempat pesta Kris diadakan, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata melotot ke arahnya.

"Apa busana ku terlalu bagus ya, sampai-sampai mereka melihat ku takjub begitu" Kai tertawa kepada tiga temannya itu.

"Hahaha…sepertinya begitu Kai" Chanyeol menarik tangan Kai untuk masuk kedalam.

Suho dan Tao juga menatap remeh orang-orang itu. Bagi Tao, Suho dan Chanyeol menghina Kai berarti menghina diri mereka juga. Jadi mereka memblacklist nama Kris Wu sebagai nama yang perlu di "musuhi" karena telah membuat Kai menjadi dipandang kasihan banyak orang. Mereka berempat memang bersahabat sejak masa anak-anak, jadi hubungan mereka bahkan seperti saudara kandung kalau diibaratkan.

Mereka berempat masuk dan disambut tatapan intens Kris dan teman-teman genk nya. Mungkin terkejut juga karena Kai datang ke pesta ini. Luhan selaku pihak penerima tamu, tentu saja segera menyambut tamu-tamu itu. Kris menyeringai senang karena Kai datang.

"Oh..kalian datang Kai…nikmatilah pesta ini. Kalian bebas mencari meja dan tempat duduk disini. Nyaman kan lah diri kalian ya…" Luhan berucap ramah

"Cih…nyaman apanya? aku sungguh ingin menonjok pemilik pesta ini segera!"

"Tao ah…jangan bicara seperti itu" Kai menatap Tao sekilas

"Terima kasih Luhan….tentu saja kami akan menikmati pesta ini" Kai tersenyum tulus pada Luhan.

Kai tahu, Luhan adalah sahabat Kris yang selalu baik padanya.

Luhan nampaknya tahu, kalau ketiga sahabat Kai itu tidak suka berada di pesta ini.

"Baiklah..aku pergi dulu menemui tamu yang lain. Kai…apa kau baik-baik saja jika ku tinggalkan ?"

"Ya, okey..i am fine here" Kai tersenyum menatap Luhan.

"Kalian tahu…aku benci sekali orang-orang bertanya keadaan ku. Padahal aku luar biasa sehat" Kai mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil merengek manja.

Ketiga temannya itu tidak bisa menahan tawa karena tingkah Kai itu.

_KRISKAI_

Pesta itu makin meriah saat sang pemilik acara bersiap memotong kue dan memberikan potongan pertama untuk orang terkasihnya. Kris tersenyum tampan saat mata nya menatap mata Kai ke arahnya. Ia memotong kue itu dan mengambil microphone dari tangan Baekhyun yang bertindak sebagai MC acara.

"Aku akan memberikan kue pertama ini pada orang yang sangat ku suka. Ia adalah orang yang sangat manis dan cantik. Aku belum pernah melihat orang seimut dia di dunia ini sebelumnya. Aku bahkan tidak membutuhkan gula saat minum kopi bersamanya. Karena dengan melihat wajahnya saja, aku merasa rasa gula pun kalah rasa manisnya"

Suasana pesta itu makin riuh karena celotehan Kris itu.

Ia kemudian menyerahkan kue itu kepada Xiumin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Baby…ini untuk mu" Kris kemudian mencium pipi chubby Xiumin di depan banyak orang.

Xiumin tampak malu-malu kucing karena perlakuan Kris.

Para undangan pun bertepuk tangan melihat adegan yang lucu dan romantis mereka. Kecuali Tao, suho dan Chanyeol. Mereka sungguh mau muntah melihat itu. Tapi mereka melihat Kai juga bertepuk tangan seperti yang lainnya.

_KRISKAI_

Kris dan teman-temannya menghampiri tamu-tamu yang datang. Ia meninggalkan Xiumin karena Xiumin sedang sibuk digoda oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang diundang Kris juga di lantai atas.

Saat menghampiri kelompok Kai, Kris dengan percaya diri berjalan kearah mereka.

"Terima kasih kalian berempat mau datang ke pesta sederhana ku ini"

"Aku kira, kami akan mendapatkan kejutan wow sebagai tamu tadi Kris ssi..ternyata pestanya biasa saja" Suho mewakili teman-temannya angkat bicara

"Kris..apa ku bilang, pikiran mereka sama dengan ku. Aku saja hampir mati bosan di pesta ini" kata Sehun sarkatis

Kris sungguh ingin membuang Sehun ke Sungai Han saja saat ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan sebagai teman pikirnya.

"Selamat ulang Tahun Kris ssi…semoga panjang umur dan Sehat selalu" Kai berucap lembut dan tersenyum ke arah Kris

"Hahaha…terima kasih Kai ssi karena kau datang juga. Ku kira kau tidak akan datang malam ini karena malu"

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan malu untuk datang ke sini. Lagian aku juga kau beri undangan seperti yang lain, jadi aku bukan tamu ilegal"

Teman-teman Kris agak cemas karena sepertinya perang kata-kata antara Kris dan Kai akan terus berlanjut. Tapi mereka sungguh tidak bisa menghentikannya, apalagi mereka juga penasaran dengan respon Kai terhadap Xiumin.

"Tidak…hanya menebak saja. Aku takut kau malu karena aku sudah memiliki pacar cantik dan imut seperti Xiumin. Kau lihat sendiri kan, dia bahkan lebih putih dari mu, lebih imut dari mu, lebih menggemaskan dari mu pokoknya. Xiumin bahkan jauh lebih baik dari mu. Pasti kau cemburu pada ku kan ? "

Kris dengan pede mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Teman-temannya saja tercengang mendengar Kris berkata seperti itu.

"_Crazy bastard!"_ Tao berteriak marah

Chanyeol menenangkan Tao disebelahnya, dan membiarkan Kai menghadapi Kris. Kalau Kai sudah tidak berkutik, baru mereka akan maju pikir Chanyeol.

"Benarkah ? aku merasa dia tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan diri ku Kris ssi. Aku tidak iri sama sekali. Dia hanya lebih putih saja dari ku. Pacar mu itu sangat gendut dan tidak langsing sama sekali seperti ku. Dia seperti gumpalan daging yang menumpuk dan tidak seksi. Dia terlalu pendek dan seperti manusia kerdil saat berdansa tadi dengan mu yang tinggi menjulang. Lagian aku bisa bertingkah imut dan menggemaskan kalau aku mau, tapi apakah pacar mu bisa bertingkah seksi dan menggairahkan seperti ku? aku ragu Kris ssi…." Kai tak kalah pede mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kris dan teman-temannya kehilangan kata-katanya karena ucapan Kai barusaan. Sedangkan teman-teman Kai tertawa geli di samping Kai.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini Kai" Tao menggandeng pinggang Kai sambil memberikan tatapan ejekan pada Kris.

"Oh..iya..ini kado ultah dari ku Kris ssi. Ku harap kau suka dengan isinya" Kai menyerahkan kado berukuran sedang kepada Kris.

Kau tidak bisa mengerjai ku Kris bodoh batin Kai tertawa girang.

_TBC_

Entah kenapa pikiran absurd saya malah nulis cerita dengan Tema putus cinta. Saya udah nulis dengan cast HUNKAI, CHANKAI , dan sekarang KRISKAI. Cuma alur dan feel nya beda-beda aja tiap cerita. Harap dimaklumi kalau makin hari saya gak ketulungan absurdnya

See u in next Chap readers….^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**CEMBURU**

Pair : KRISKAI

(Kris x Kai)

Rated : T

WARNING :

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd .

Alur datar, Yaoi, byak typo, garing dan membosankan ….

**ENJOY**

"Benarkah ? aku merasa dia tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan diri ku Kris ssi. Aku tidak iri sama sekali. Dia hanya lebih putih saja dari ku. Pacar mu itu sangat gendut dan tidak langsing sama sekali seperti ku. Dia seperti gumpalan daging yang menumpuk dan tidak seksi. Dia terlalu pendek dan seperti manusia kerdil saat berdansa tadi dengan mu yang tinggi menjulang. Lagian aku bisa bertingkah imut dan menggemaskan kalau aku mau, tapi apakah pacar mu bisa bertingkah seksi dan menggairahkan seperti ku? aku ragu Kris ssi…."

Kai tak kalah pede mengatakan kalimat itu.

Kris dan teman-temannya kehilangan kata-katanya karena ucapan Kai barusan. Sedangkan teman-teman Kai tertawa geli di samping Kai.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini Kai"

Tao menggandeng pinggang Kai sambil memberikan tatapan ejekan pada Kris.

"Oh iya, ini kado ultah dari ku Kris ssi. Ku harap kau suka dengan isinya"

Kai menyerahkan kado berukuran sedang kepada Kris.

Kau tidak bisa mengerjai ku Kris bodoh batin Kai tertawa girang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris masih berada di pestanya. Ia jadi lesu dan tak bersemangat gara-gara ucapan brengsek Kai tadi. Euforia rasa senang di awal pesta menghilang karena deretan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kai sebagai serangan yang ia pun bersumpah akan segera membalasnya pada Kai.

Xiumin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang masih setia disampingnya. Kris menatap pria yang telah seminggu menjadi kekasihnya itu. Ia genggam tangan Xiumin dan ia tersenyum senang.

"Apakah kau menikmati pesta ku tadi Xiumin?"

"Eehmmm…ya. Pesta nya bagus dan kau terlihat sangat tampan sekali malam ini Kris"

Xiumin tersenyum malu mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Kris jadi geli sendiri dan tersenyum lagi.

Ia harus melupakan kalimat Kai tadi. Xiumin jauh lebih baik daripada Kai, ia yakin sekali.

Buktinya baru seminggu ia dan Xiumin pacaran, tapi pacar imutnya ini sering sekali memuji dirinya tampan dan hal-hal baik lainnya. Beda sekali dengan Kai dulu. Seingat Kris, Kai tidak pernah mengatakan sekalipun kalau dia itu tampan.

Ya…Kai jarang sekali memujinya. Masalah fisik yang dikatakan Kai tentang Xiumin, itukan masalah selera. Ia sedang berselera dengan yang imut seperti Xiumin ini pikirnya.

"Kris…aku tadi melihat mantan kekasih mu datang juga ke pesta ini. Banyak yang membicarakan dia"

"Apakah kau cemburu padanya ? kau jangan khawatir, aku dan dia sudah putus. Jadi aku tidak mungkin kembali padanya lagi"

"Tidak Kris…aku percaya pada mu"

Xiumin berusaha jujur.

"Jadi kau tidak merasa cemburu sama sekali? wah…aku kecewa sekali"

Kris berpura-pura kecewa hanya untuk mengetahui perasaan pria imut itu sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya aku cemburu juga"

"Hahaha….benarkah? aku senang kalau begitu"

"Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak cemburu pada Kai. Ia terkenal sebagai pria yang memikat dan seksi. Teman-teman di kelas ku sering sekali membicarakannya"

"Menurut mu Kai itu orang yang seperti apa Xiumin?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Kris?"

Kris agak menyesal mengatakan kalimat barusan pada Xiumin. Ia merasa bodoh sekali sekarang. Meminta pendapat tentang mantan pacar mu pada pacar baru mu itu kesalahan menurutnya. Ia harus bisa berkelit agar Xiumin tak marah dan tak curiga padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kejujuran mu sebagai kekasih ku menilai mantan kekasih ku. Itu saja"

"Aku tidak mengenal Kai secara personal. Aku hanya sering mendengarnya dari orang-orang. Tapi sejak aku pacaran dengan mu, banyak orang-orang membicarakan Kai padaku. Setelah aku melihat Kai itu sendiri, aku merasa ia benar-benar orang yang memukau, manis, dan tentu saja seksi. Ku dengar ia sangat pintar menari"

Ia tak menyangka Xiumin bicara seperti itu dan membuat keresahannya yang sempat hilang muncul kembali. Tadi ia mengharapkan kalimat buruk tentang Kai lah yang Xiumin bicarakan. Tujuannya jelas…..agar ia tak menyesal memutuskan dan meninggalkan pria seperti Kai.

_KRISKAI_

Kris sampai dirumahnya dan ingin beristirahat. Ia sudah mengantarkan Xiumin pulang. Ia lelah sekali dan ingin cepat pergi tidur mengistirahatkan pikirannya yang kacau dan hatinya yang kesal. Tapi belum sempat dirinya melayang ke alam mimpi, ia teringat satu hal penting lainnya.

"Benda itu !"

Ia buru-buru turun dari kamar nya dan beranjak menuju garasi rumahnya. Ia meninggalkan kado yang di berikan Kai di mobil. Ia sengaja membawa satu-satunya kado itu sendiri. Kado-kado lainnya tadi ada pelayan rumahnya yang mengurusnya.

Ia hanya penasaran dengan kado Kai. Apa yang diberikan Kai pada nya sebagai mantan kekasihnya?

Kris sama sekali tidak penasaran kado apa yang diberikan Xiumin sebagai kekasih barunya. Otak dan pikirannya sedang di penuhi oleh sosok Kai sekarang.

Ia bawa kado bewarna ungu itu ke dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya Kai masih ingat warna kesukaannya. Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Kris membuka hati-hati kado itu. Ia cukup deg-deg kan juga ingin tahu isi kado itu entah apa sebabnya. Saat kado itu sudah terbuka, Kris terdiam dan tercengang karena lama mengamati benda yang dijadikan kado oleh Kai.

Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Mungkin ia tidak bisa tidur karena gila memikirkan Kai malam ini.

"Kau sukses membuat ku marah. Pasti kau senang sekarang, brengsek!"

Kris melempar begitu saja kado nya ke ranjang nya. Ia benar-benar butuh tidur panjang sekarang.

"Kau akan menyesal Kai…."

Kris mensugesti pikiran dan hatinya akan janjinya sebelum tertidur dan memimpikan kenangannya bersama Kai dulu.

_KRISKAI_

Kris dan teman-temannya berkumpul di pinggir lapangan basket kampus karena barusan latihan.

Mereka beristirahat karena cukup lelah setelah 2 jam-an berlatih. Di samping Kris ada Xiumin yang selalu setia menemani kemana pun Kris pergi.

Ia membawakan Kris makanan dan minuman. Teman-teman Kris hanya tertawa melihat tingkah manja Kris pada Xiumin.

Bagi mereka itu bukan Kris sekali.

"Kris lihat….ada Kai berjalan sendiri tuh"

Kris sungguh merutuki mulut ember Jongdae. Bagaimana ia bisa berkata begitu saat ada Xiumin yang sedang menyuapi sandwich padanya.

"Aku tak peduli bodoh"

"Kai…..kemarilah. Sini cepat…!"

Kris mungkin harus segera mengutuk Sehun juga, untuk apa pula ia memanggil Kai ketempat mereka? Kris merasa Sehun benar-benar menjelma menjadi pengagum fanatik Kai akhir-akhir ini.

Punya teman-teman gila seperti beberapa temannya benar-benar membuatnya sering dongkol.

Kris melihat Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan. Ia berpura-pura malas menatap mantan kekasihnya itu dan fokus pada Xiumin saja.

Nampaknya Xiumin agak tidak nyaman karena kedatangan Kai. Kris bisa melihat jelas kegelisahan di wajah kekasihnya.

"Ada apa memanggil ku Oh Sehun ?"

Sehun segera memberi Kai tempat duduk yang ada di pinggir lapangan, setelah Kai duduk Sehun mulai mengajak Kai mengobrol.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu, apakah kau sudah punya pasangan _dance _untuk _event _musim semi mendatang?"

"Wuhuuuuuu..uuuuu….. cuit..cuit…cuit"

Suara teman-teman Kris yang lain bersorak memprovokasi dan menggoda Sehun yang cengar-cengir di depan Kai.

"Belum….memangnya kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang jadi pasangan mu?"

Kai nampak terdiam sejenak memikirkan tawaran Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu Kai. Aku berjanji jadi orang yang menyenangkan untuk mu"

Kai sebenarnya merasa tak nyaman dengan tampang sok memelas Sehun dan tangan pria itu yang memegang tangannya tanda berharap sekali.

"Baiklah…aku setuju"

"Yehet_….i got you!"_

Sehun berteriak senang karena Kai menerima tawarannya.

"Oh ya…kau dari mana tadi Kai?"

Kini Luhan yang bertanya pada Kai.

"Aku baru saja menemui teman ku di lapangan futsal"

"Kai…apakah kau sudah berkencan dengan orang lain setelah putus dari Kris?"

Semua orang yang ada di lapangan itu tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran miring Baekhyun yang menanyakan pertanyaan tidak mengenakkan seperti itu.

Kris dan Xiumin saja berhenti dari acara suap-suapan mereka. Suasana menjadi canggung dan teman-teman Kris selain Baekhyun tentu saja merasa tak enak pada Kai.

"Belum…..memangnya kenapa?"

Kai menjawab ringan pertanyaan itu.

"Wah…kok belum sih. Apa kau tidak cemburu pada Kris yang makin hari makin mesra dengan Xiumin?"

"Tidak…sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin asal mencomot orang yang tidak berkualitas untuk ku jadikan pacar. Aku takutnya nanti menyesal….kan tidak lucu jika seperti itu. Lagi pula aku bukan tipe yang mudah mengajak orang untuk menjalin hubungan serius jika aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya. _I am single and I am really happy"_

Kai menjawab pertanyaan menyebalkan Baekhyun tak kalah angkuh dan percaya diri.

"Kai…cepatlah pergi dari sini. Kau membuat kekasih ku tidak nyaman karena kedatanganmu"

Semua orang menatap Xiumin yang sedang tertunduk diam di samping Kris.

"Kau ini apa-apaan Kris. Kai bahkan tidak berbicara pada kalian berdua, kenapa kau mengusir Kai? lagi pula aku yang mengundang Kai kemari. Kau usir saja Baekhyun yang terus bertanya hal bodoh pada Kai"

"Aku sedang tidak berbicara pada mu Oh Sehun…"

"Ck…Kris santai saja. Kenapa kau terintimidasi begitu?"

Kai tersenyum miring menatap Kris yang sedang menenangkan Xiumin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kris. Tenang saja"

Xiumin berusaha menenangkan Kris kekasihnya.

Kai acuh melihat interaksi Kris dan kekasihnya itu. Sekarang ia malah sibuk mengecek sms yang masuk ke dalam HP nya.

Semua orang yang berada disana memperhatikan Kai yang tersenyum manis membalas sms.

"Sehun….kau hubungi aku saja kalau mau menentukan jadwal latihan kita. Kau punya kan nomor handpone ku?"

"Tentu saja punya. Tunggu saja aku menghubungi mu manis"

Kai hanya tersenyum melihat Sehun agak menggodanya.

"Sehun…Luhan, aku pulang duluan ya…."

Kai pamit pada dua orang itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kumpulan pria-pria di pinggir lapangan dengan memberikan sedikit tatapan pada Kris sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Kris melihat tatapan itu sebagai tatapan "sopan" Kai padanya.

"Kita rame di sini, kenapa Kai hanya pamit pada Luhan dan Sehun?"

Jongdae merengut kesal dengan kelakuan Kai.

"Mungkin hanya mereka berdua orang yang disukai Kai disini"

Lay mencoba berpendapat.

"Hei lihat itu…"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

Mau tak mau semua orang disana melihat arah yang di tunjukkan Baekhyun.

Kai berjalan berdua dengan Choi Minho !

Itu sedikit aneh, karena sebelum ini Kai hanya sering berjalan dengan Kris yang dulu kekasihnya atau hanya nampak sering bersama dengan Tao, Suho, dan Chanyeol.

Kai bukan tipe pria yang gampang dekat dengan orang-orang populer lain di kampus mereka. Mengingat kelompok-kelompok populer di kampus mereka sangat eksklusif mengkotak-kotak kan ruang lingkup pertemanan mereka dari berbagai aspek.

Kris kaget sekaligus tak menyangka Kai dekat Choi Minho. Walaupun ia tahu Kai juga populer, tapi dekat dengan Choi Minho? itu terdengar janggal.

"Luhan….itu Choi Minho kan?"

Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Kai juga.

"Sepertinya iya. Minho lah pemilik nomor punggung 10 di tim sepakbola dan futsal kampus ini"

"Apa ia sekarang jalan dengan Kai? mesra sekali mereka"

Baekhyun masih memperhatikan dua sejoli yang sedang bergandengan tangan di lapangan.

"Padahal aku berharap Kai berkencan dengan ku setelah putus dari Kris. Kenapa aku tak pernah beruntung?"

Semua orang disana menatap tajam Sehun kecuali Xiumin yang tampak memperhatikan Kris yang tadi juga tak senang melihat ke arah lapangan.

_KRISKAI_

Kris jadi kepikiran tentang Choi Minho. Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Kai?

Kris tidak menepis kalau ia penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya.

Ya….dia tak bisa berhenti gelisah sejak tadi sore.

Kai menjadi objek yang dianggap brengsek oleh Kris karena terus beredar di dalam pikiran dan hatinya.

Apalagi ada berita kalau Kai dan Choi Minho sedang berkencan. Ia tidak suka mendengar berita itu. Ia ingin Kai menyesal putus dengannya, bukan malah membuat berita seperti ini.

Choi Minho itu salah satu pria populer di kampusnya. Tampan, tinggi, manis, atlet, dan yang Kris tahu dari Luhan, Minho sedang _single._

"Tidak…..aku seharusnya tak memikirkan mereka. Xiumin lebih imut segala-galanya di banding dengan Kai. Pacar ku itu Xiumin dan Kai adalah masa lalu ku. Ya….benar begitu"

Kai pria kasar dan angkuh menurut Kris jadi untuk apa menyesali Kai yang sekarang bersama dengan orang lain?

Kini ia memutuskan mendatangi kelas Xiumin untuk mengajak pacarnya itu makan siang saja. 

Saat sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, Kris langsung mengajak Xiumin menuju kantin untuk makan siang dan bercengkrama mendengarkan cerita kekasihnya hari ini. Itu kebiasaannya saat bersama Kai dulu sebenarnya.

Mereka berdua memutuskan duduk terpisah dari teman-teman Kris atas prakarsa Kris. Menurutnya ia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu saat berdua seperti ini dengan kekasihnya.

"Lihat itu! kenapa Kris tak mau bergabung bersama kita?"

"Biarkan saja Lay, mungkin dia ingin memiliki waktu berdua dengan pacar nya" ucap Luhan

"Tapi waktu dia pacaran dengan Kai ia tak pernah berpisah dari meja kita saat makan siang"

"Biarkan saja….terserah dia saja" Baekhyun menimpali.

Mereka sedikit melirik Kris dan Xiumin yang berjarak empat meja di depan mereka.

"Kris….kau makan apa? aku akan memesankan makanan untuk mu"

Xiumin menegur Kris.

"Aku pesan apa saja, yang penting sama seperti mu. Apa yang kau suka akan ku sukai"

Kris tersenyum kecil melihat Xiumin malu dengan ucapan manisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pesan kan ke depan dulu ya?"

Kris mengangguk sebelum Xiumin berjalan untuk mengantri ke depan kantin yang memang agak ramai saat jam istirahat makan siang seperti ini.

Saat menunggu kekasihnya yang masih belum kembali dari memesan makanannya, Kris mendengar suara ribut-ribut mahasiswa di meja-meja sekitarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan melihat apa yang menjadi objek pembicaraan ribut mereka.

Ternyata Kai dan Choi Minho yang sedang berdiri di kantin.

"Tenang Kris….tenang Kris….dia hanya mantan pacar mu"

Kris melafalkan kata-kata menenangkan itu di pikirannya.

Saat dua orang itu mendudukkan diri tepat di samping mejanya, konsentrasi nya buyar.

"Kai…ingin pesan makanan apa? biar hyung yang memesankan untuk mu"

"Aku ingin ayam goreng pedas_._ Tapi biar aku saja yang memesankan ke depan hyung, kau baru bermain bola pasti sangat lelah"

"Tidak….sudah seharusnya aku yang berdiri disana. Kau duduk manis saja di sini menunggu ku"

Minho segera berjalan meninggalkan Kai tanpa mempedulikan banyaknya mata di kantin itu yang melihat nya.

"Dasar sok romantis"

Kai berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Kris yang ada di sampingnya.

"Untuk apa kau duduk di meja itu? ingin pamer kekasih baru mu pada ku?"

Kai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya menatap ke depan tak melihat Kris.

"Rupanya mata mu sudah mulai rusak. Memangnya di kantin ini ada meja kosong lagi selain disini?"

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya, benar saja tak ada meja kosong lagi.

Ia menangkap Baekhyun dan Jongdae melambaikan tangan mereka di depan sana. Apa maksud mereka?

Kris mengacuhkan teman-temannya itu.

"Seharusnya kau pergi karena aku ada di meja ini. Kau tidak canggung duduk bersebelahan dengan ku yang mantan pacar mu? atau kau sengaja ingin memamerkan kemesraan mu dengan Choi Minho yang sok romantis itu?"

Kai mendecih.

"Heh….apa lagi itu. Dengar ya Kris Wu, aku bebas duduk di mana pun aku mau duduk karena kantin ini bukan milik mu. Jadi jangan sok mengatur ku. Minho hyung bukan pria sok romantis. Dia memang pria yang natural romantis, tidak seperti mu…aku baru tahu ada pria yang tidak _gentle _seperti mu membiarkan kekasihnya lelah berdiri menunggu pesanan. Benar-benar tak romantis"

Kai langsung mengambil _headset_ nya dan mendengarkan musik daripada mendengarkan ucapan balasan Kris yang ia yakini sangat geram padanya.

"Maaf Kris membuat mu menunggu lama"

Xiumin datang membawa makanan di bantu seorang pelayan. Ia sempat melihat Kai yang ada di samping mejanya sempat bicara pada Kris tadi. Tapi ia diam saja dan tak mau mencampuri apa yang di obrolkan mereka berdua karena Kris bilang hubungan nya dengan Kai sudah berakhir.

"Kris….akkkkkk"

Xiumin menyuruh Kris membuka mulutnya saat ia menyuapkan sup pesanannya.

Kris tampak ragu membuka mulutnya, tapi akhirnya ia menelan sup itu cepat melihat Xiumin yang sudah berusaha meniup sup panas itu dan telaten menyuapinya.

_KRISKAI_

"Hyung masuk kelas dulu ya. Tidak apa-apakan jika hyung pergi duluan?"

Minho ingin pamit pada Kai setelah mereka selesai makan siang.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku setengah jam lagi baru ada kelas. Kau akan terlambat jika menunggu ku"

"Sampai jumpa nanti, aku akan menunggu mu pulang bersama Chanyeol dan Jonghyun"

"Oke…"

Minho mengecup pipi kiri Kai sebelum pergi meninggalkan kantin dan menuju kelasnya.

"Mata kalian tak usah melihat ku seperti itu. Kalian membuat ku tak nyaman"

Kai berucap dingin pada Xiumin dan Kris yang kini menatapnya. Sebenarnya bukan pasangan itu saja yang menatapnya, karena hampir semua penghuni kantin juga melihat ke arahnya.

Hanya saja dari tadi ia sadar kalau Kris mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya Xiumin tak berniat melihat apa yang di lakukan Kai dan Minho, hanya saja dari tadi ia melihat Kris terus melihat ke arah Kai.

"Kau yang membuat semua mata menatap ke arah mu. Tidak tahu malu sekali berciuman di kantin yang ramai seperti ini"

Kris mulai lagi melempar kata-kata ingin "berperang" nya melawan Kai.

Kai berdiri dari kursinya tersenyum sumringah menatap Kris.

"Jangan terlalu perhatian pada ku Kris. Aku hanyalah mantan mu yang tak perlu kau urusi lagi gerak-gerik nya. Sekarang urusi saja perut mu yang sebentar lagi pasti keram karena makan Seollengtang"

Kai beralih menatap Xiumin yang kaget karena ucapan Kai.

"Xiumin ssi….sepertinya aku perlu sedikit memberi mu tips. Kris itu tidak bisa makan Seollengtang. Jadi kau harus hati-hati memesankan makanan untuknya. Kris itu suka makanan seperti taco, spageti, dakjuk, japchae, mie udon, bibimbap dan semua jenis seafood. Benarkan ucapan ku Kris? bukankah aku baik pada mu karena mengajari pacar baru mu tentang selera makan mu?"

Kris luar biasa dongkol kembali melihat Kai.

"Kenapa tadi kau tak menolak suapan dari ku Kris?"

Suara Xiumin terdengar sedih saat ia masih sibuk mengumpati Kai dalam hatinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau…."

Kris tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena perutnya sakit sekali sekarang.

"Lain kali aku berjanji tak mau makan Seollengtang lagi" jeritnya dalam hati

_KRISKAI_

Butuh waktu dua hari bagi Kris untuk terus meyakinkan Xiumin bahwa ia benar-benar tak memiliki niatan balikan lagi pada Kai dan berjanji tidak akan memperhatikan lagi Kai yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia berjanji sungguh-sungguh di rumah Xiumin tadi malam.

Kris bertekad benar-benar ingin fokus mengurus asmaranya dengan kekasihnya itu tanpa hambatan akan bayang-bayang Kai. Lagi pula sosok Kai sekarang sudah membuatnya marah dan selalu kesal. Kai selalu sukses memprovokasi dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan perang kata-katanya.

Kris mengenal Kai lebih dari tiga tahun dan mereka menjalin kasih hampir dua tahun lamanya. Tapi ia tak menyangka Kai "cerdas" seperti itu dalam berkata-kata. Jadi ia benar-benar tak menyukai Kai dan akan melupakan Kai secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kris…..kami ada di belakang gedung Fakultas. Kau masih di kelas kan? tolong bawa kan lembar project kelompok kita kesini yang ada pada Lay. Cepat, kita perlu segera menyelesaikan tugas itu"

"Luhan, tapi aku tak menemukan Lay lagi di kelas"

Kris memang tak menemukan temannya yang berlesung pipi itu lagi di kelas.

"Cari saja dia ke ruang dance atau piano. Pasti dia disana, cepat Kris!"

Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya begitu saja sebelum Kris menolak perintahnya.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Luhan benar, Lay dengan mudah di temukan Kris di ruang musik. Temannya itu sedang bermain piano disana.

"Lay….ayo kita kerjakan tugas kita. Jangan terus berkutat disini"

"Tapi aku sudah mengerjakan bagian ku Kris"

"Walaupun begitu, kau harus tetap ada saat kita semua mengerjakannya"

Kris menarik tangan Lay yang masih duduk di grand piano ruangan itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mengajak Sehun juga. Jangan aku saja yang harus ikut bergabung lagi"

"Tentu saja….dimana anak setan itu?"

Lay menghentikan jalannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, dia ada di ruang dance saat ku tinggal tadi. Ku panggil dulu"

Lay berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului Kris untuk memanggil Sehun di ruang dance.

Kris melihat temannya itu membuka pintu ruangan dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam bermaksud memanggil Sehun.

"Oh Se….h….u.n…..n…nn"

Lay memelankan suaranya dan tak fokus lagi memanggil Sehun.

Kris yang masih ada beberapa langkah di belakang heran melihat Lay yang jadi terbengong dan tak jadi memanggil teman mereka.

"Ada apa?"

Lay tak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Kris berjalan melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh teman nya yang tiba-tiba _blank_ itu.

Ternyata Lay bengong melihat Sehun sedang berduaan dengan seseorang. Sehun mencium ganas pria yang sedang dalam kungkungannya itu tanpa henti. Sehun ternyata agresif dan nakal. Ia nampak sangat menikmati ciuman panas mereka. Pantas saja Lay yang cenderung polos sampai diam terbodoh begitu.

Kris menajamkan matanya melihat siapa pria yang sedang dipeluk Sehun sampai terpojok ke dinding kaca di dalam.

Itu Kai !

Kris sama sekali tak salah lihat.

_Oh God !_

Sehun brengsek….!

"Sehun….apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

_TBC_


End file.
